nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin 29/ sorcerer 1/ red dragon disciple 10
This player character build (paladin 29/ sorcerer 1/ red dragon disciple 10) is designed to be a hard-hitter, with close to the maximum possible strength (for a non-polymorphed player character) and full base attack. It is also intended to stand up to DC casters via spellcraft and divine grace. In addition, its immunity to fire allows it to withstand some of the more common spells. Weaknesses include low reflex saves, particularly when the save is not versus a spell. Basics Race: human Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 16 (40) * Dexterity: 8 * Constitution: 10 (12) * Wisdom: 14 * Intelligence: 14 (16) * Charisma: 14 (16) Alignment: lawful good Level progression Classes by character level * 1–26: paladin * 27: sorcerer * 28–36: red dragon disciple * 37–38: paladin * 39: red dragon disciple * 40: paladin Ability increases * All ability increases are in strength. General feats by character level * 1: blind fight, weapon focus (longsword) * 3: power attack * 6: divine shield * 9: knockdown * 12: improved knockdown * 15: extend spell * 18: improved critical (longsword) * 21: armor skin * 24: great strength I * 27: great strength II * 30: great strength III * 33: great strength IV * 36: great strength V * 39: great strength VI Paladin epic bonus feats by character level (paladin level in parentheses) * 23 (23): epic weapon focus (longsword) * 26 (26): epic prowess * 40 (29): epic toughness I Skills This build receives 219 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * lore 8 (at level 27 to gain red dragon disciple) The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 43 (58) class skill for only paladin and red dragon disciple * spellcraft 42 (45) class skill for only red dragon disciple and sorcerer * taunt 43 (46) class skill for only paladin * tumble 20 (19) cross-class skill only This leaves 43 unused skill points. A suggest use for these is concentration. Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when wielding a (mundane) longsword is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 30: base attack bonus * +15: strength modifier * +4: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) 49 AB, for attacks per round of +49/+44/+39/+34 This can be increased by 20 via true strike. If the character is permitted a sword with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +60/+55/+50/+45 when bard song is used. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap (as is done with true strike) and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +75/+70/+65/+60/+75. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate and a tower shield is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +8: full plate base AC * +3: tower shield base AC * −1: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +4: tumble * +4: red dragon disciple bonus 30 AC, which can become 33 with divine shield If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in each of the five categories (armor, deflection, dodge, natural, and shield) as well as a +4 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 57, which can become 60 (or more if charisma is increased) with divine shield. If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category and a +4 bonus to dexterity, the AC total becomes 132. Notes * A similar build is paladin 26/ bard 4/ red dragon disciple 10, but that build requires alignment changes. Category:Character builds